Semiconductor die are typically manufactured as a large group of integrated circuit die imaged through photolithographic means on a semiconductor wafer or slice made of silicon. After manufacture, the silicon wafer is thinned, usually by mechanical means, and the wafer is cut, usually with a diamond saw, to singulate the individual die. The resulting individual integrated circuit has six exposed surfaces. The top surface of the die includes the circuitry images and any passivation layers that have been added to the top layer during wafer fabrication. The present invention describes a method for protecting and insulating all six surfaces of the die to reduce breakage, provide electrical insulation for these layers, and to provide physical surfaces that can be used for bonding one semiconductor die to another for the purpose of stacking die in an interconnected module or component.
The present invention provides the advantages of reducing chipping, cracking, and physical damage to die during die handling and processing operations such as burn-in, test, and assembly. The present invention is useable for any semiconductor chips including, but not limited to memory chips.